Severus and Lily - One-Shot-Collection
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: This is a collection of Snily-One-Shots; there will be some shorter, some longer stories. Platonic pairing.


**AN: Written for:**

\- Are you crazy enough to do it Challenge 196. (feeling) angry

\- The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Assignement #2.

**Name**: Liz Jean Tonks

**House**: Gryffindor

**Subject/Task No**.: Assignment #3 ,Technomancy Task #3: Use the dialogue: "You!" / "Uh, yes, me."

**Word Count**: 764

**Summary**: Severus is jealous after seeing Lily with James; Lily goes and talks to him

Thanks a lot to Mason, my wonderful beta :)

* * *

Severus was shaking; whether it was because of frustration or anger he could not say. Probably both.

He reached for the book that was lying in front of him – A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration – and ripped out one of the pages.

"James," he said through gritted teeth while ripping the paper into pieces – "Fleamont Potter. You. Bleeding. Git."

He let go of the book and stared down at the page. Great. McGonagall wouldn't be at all pleased when she saw what he had done to his school book.

But how did Potter have the nerve to even talk to Lily? How dare he smirk at Severus like that?

He had known exactly where I was even watching them from, Severus thought. He wanted to provoke me. That git.

Lily hadn't seen him; she had obviously been too engaged in the conversation with James to notice her best friend walking by.

Severus swallowed. Best friend. Like she'd still call him that. Ever since they had gotten to Hogwarts, it appeared to him she'd much rather spend all of her time with the Gryffindors. Why hadn't the Sorting Hat just placed her in Slytherin? Everything would be so different.

So deep in thoughts, he didn't hear how someone came up behind him, but when he had collected his books and quills, stuffed them in his back and looked up again, he saw into bright and green eyes.

"You!" he gasped.

She looked at him in surprise. "Uh, yes, me." She watched him shouldering his bag. "I thought we wanted to study now, but it seems you're already finished?"

"I am," he grunted, turning around.

She looked at him a little bewildered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "I just have to go. I'm meeting Avery and Mulciber later."

He glanced at her and saw how the smile faded from her face. "Okay," she said. "So I guess I'll see you at supper in the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, probably," he said. "If you're not too busy hanging out with James Potter," he added. Even though he spoke very quietly, she had heard him. A crease appeared between her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

He didn't answer, and she shrugged. "Okay, fine," she said in a disappointed voice. "But if you don't talk to me, there's no way we can solve this problem."

"I don't have a problem," he said.

"Then why are you acting like that? Why are you suddenly hanging out with your friends when we wanted to study together?"

"Because – " Severus took a deep breath "I don't see why I have to justify this in front of you."

"Well, you don't," she said. "But I thought we had made plans – "

"Yeah, and apparently you just prefer hanging out with people from your house anyway, don't you?" he shot. "Why are Mulciber and Avery a problem, but Potter isn't?"

"So this is about James Potter," Lily said.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I just don't get why everyone acts like he's a saint or something."

"And neither do I!" Lily said loudly. "Neither do I, Severus! And I wasn't hanging out with him, we were just talking! What am I supposed to do when he comes up and talks to me, ignore him?"

"He's a git," Severus said spitefully.

"He probably is," Lily said."And I'm not friends with him or something."

"He acts like you like each other, though."

"Then he's even thicker than I thought he is," Lily said. "Come on, Sev. You've known me for years now. You know I hate him as much as you do."

You have a weird way of showing it, Severus thought, but he knew better than saying it out loud.

"You've got to stop thinking about him so much," Lily said. "Don't let him get to you."

"I'm not letting him get to me!" It wasn't his fault when Potter looked at him the way he did.

Lily sighed silently. For a moment they just looked at each other, neither one knew what to say. "Too bad," she said finally, "I was really looking forward to studying with you, but since you want to go hang out with the Slytherins – "

It was recognizable she wasn't angry with him. Severus couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I could change my plans," he said and took his bag from his shoulders.

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I probably still have some studying to do."

Her smile grew wider and she sat down on the grass. "Then let's get started."


End file.
